


Like sisters

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Divorce (mentioned), Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Pregnancy, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vic finds photos of Lucas’s ex wives and is disturbed by how much they resemble her





	1. Worried

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts).



> #4: Vic finds pictures of Ripley’s ex-wives with two options (would love to read both though)  
> Option A: They look nothing like her.  
> Option B: They look a lot like her.  
> I was reading a list of vicley prompts from madnephelite and came across this one my attempt at writing this I went with option b

Vic groaned, seeing how dirty the attic was, “How many times have I mentioned to that man to clean up in here?”

It’s been weeks since she’s noticed that he’s built up quite a mess around their little home.

“I’ll get to it.” Lucas would say to her. Yet he always forgot to follow through with cleaning up his mess.

Vic walked over to the corner in the attic where she heard a falling noise as a couple of boxes fell over. Which lead to her anxiously running over to pick up the objects that had fallen out of the bag that were now covering the floor. She went snooping around and came across a couple of old scrapbooks with photos.

Two photos in particular really caught her eyes. She held them in her hands, her eyes dancing over them, letting the details sink in as she examined them.

Vic began looking at the first one, reading from the bottom of the picture. It read: Eva & Lucas, congratulations from Jennifer. Above the cursive font, was a picture of a woman whom looked like she could have been Vic’s sister.

Then she took a glance at the second one and was speechless at the sight she saw. It was yet another woman, except she was wearing a flowy, blue and white, polka dot patterned, figure hugging dress. She, too, looked exactly like Vic. They were like sisters, it was downright scary.

Lucas had returned home & called out to his wife loudly, “Vic?”

‘That’s odd. She usually responds quickly.’ Lucas thought to himself. He was now a man on a mission. That mission being finding the love of his life whom he couldn’t find after he searched around high and low for her.

In the midst of checking every nook and cranny, every single room, he stumbled upon the bathroom remembering to check their bedroom that they had shared.

Lucas found her lying down in their bed, “Just came back from station 42. How have you been?”

As much as Vic may have been perturbed by the resemblance both of his ex wives had to her, she put a brave face on, lying with ease through her teeth, “Lonely. I’ve missed you.”

“I can show you how much I’ve missed you.” Lucas mentions, pecking her on her lips, his eyes glazed over with lust.

“You know me so well.” Vic laughed as he embraced her in a hug.

“I was so worried when you didn’t respond to me calling your name.” Lucas admits to her.

“I don’t deserve you.” Vic says. He was always so sweet to her and he cared about her so much.

“Nonsense.” Lucas states, holding her closely to him.

Vic wanted to say something about the photos to him, but she figured she was better off not mentioning them.

This hug was something she needed. It reassured her that all was well between her and her husband.


	2. Love of my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a twist in this story vicley is having twins I usually keep my vicley kids I created Elise and Ethan but I wanted to change it up I’m also considering doing another story where Lucas introduces her to his grandmother Irene

“Vic, if something’s wrong, you know you can always tell me, right?” Lucas asked her. He sensed that there was something bothering her.

She had been a little too quick to answer him when he asked her how she was feeling, but her eyes said differently. She looked stressed.

“Actually, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.” Vic said, gaining the courage to finally speak about what was bothering her.

“I’m all ears." Lucas says to her.

“I was looking around in the attic and I stumbled upon a box full of pictures.” Vic says to him.

“I think I know which pictures you want to talk about.” Lucas sighed, before letting out a nervous laugh.

“I found two of you with your ex wives.” Vic blurted out finally.

“Eva and Hillary.” Lucas said to her.

“I spent the majority of my wedding reception trying to help Jennifer find both of her earrings that she lost. Our grandmother Irene gave those to her as a birthday present. Grandma Irene’s mother passed those down to her, needless to say that was something that really pissed off Eva.” Lucas tells his wife.

“Did that play a role in your divorce with her?” Vic asks Lucas.

“Ironically, it did. Eva never really got along with Jenn, she really wasn’t a huge fan of her. She wanted me to go and cut off contact with my own sister. I told her I wouldn’t and it became an ongoing argument between the two of us.” Lucas replied.

“Besides that, Eva constantly belittled me. She made me feel like a bad person. I didn’t enjoy feeling the way she made me feel.” Lucas says sadly, frowning as he thought back to his hellish marriage with Eva.

“Eva made you choose between Jennifer or her?” Vic asked incredulously.

“In the end, I chose family over her and that was the last straw. We divorced years later on down the road.” Lucas explained.

“Sorry you had to go through that. No one should ever be treated like that.” Vic says, kissing him on his knuckles.

Lucas smiled at the sweet gesture and show of affection by his wife. It was very thoughtful of her.

“What about Hillary?” Vic asked him.

“Hillary hated my job, hated being a firefighter's wife. She wanted me to find another job, something more suitable like being a teacher or doctor.” Lucas says to her.

“We fought a lot about my job and the hours and finally I had enough. It was beginning to mimic what happened with Eva, constantly getting badgered for doing nothing wrong.” Lucas adds in.

“You don’t still have lingering feelings for them, do you?” Vic asked nervously.

“Vic, you have nothing to worry about. That was in the past, I don’t hold a torch for either of them. The only woman I’m in love with is sitting right in front of me." Lucas reassured her. He reached over, grabbing her hand.

Vic let him. His touch was soothing to her. She squeezed his hand, looking into his eyes. Her eyes lightened, she felt some of the stress disappear.

“I love you, hubby.” Vic said to him. She gave him a soft smile. She felt loved by him in that moment.

“I love you more than words can even begin to describe, Eggy.” Lucas held her close to him once again.

“Victoria Hughes, there are so many reasons I’m mad about you. If I could list them all, I would. I have probably over a thousand of them, but just know that you are the love of my life.” Lucas states.

“You are the only man I’ve ever truly loved like this and the only man I want to love for the rest of my life. Lucas Ripley, you are the love of my life.” Vic said back to him.

“We found each other, my dear wife. I’m so grateful I have you in my life, Eggy.” Lucas tells her, his voice softening.

“I’m even more grateful to be married to such a wonderful man like you.” She replies back to him.

“Not to mention how much I’m looking forward to our future, especially with the little ones.” Lucas places a hand on her rounded bump.

“They already love their daddy.” Vic giggles. As she speaks, she felt the baby kick around quite a bit once Lucas began speaking to the baby, “Daddy loves you and he can’t wait to meet you,” Lucas says to the bump. Vic rested her forehead against his and he rested his against hers before their lips slowly met one another’s.


End file.
